dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:FAQ
On this page you will find a list of the most frequently asked questions about the DC Database. (Please read this first before consulting a staff member to answer your questions.) ---- Q: What does DCDP stand for? A: DC Database Project. ---- Q: Is there a Marvel Database Project? A: Yes! There is a Marvel Comics Database, designed by the same team that founded the DCDP, and it has a large and supportive community. ---- Q: Where does The DC Database Project get its information? A: The vast majority of our information comes from primary sources, i.e. the comic books themselves. That research is supplemented by reference titles like the DC Comics Encyclopedia. Additional information could also come from interviews given by creators in the comic book industry. Most of the updates and edits you see on our site are made by readers, researchers and hobbyists from all over the world, such as yourself! ---- Q: Is this site approved/sanctioned/funded by DC? A: This site is not officially sanctioned by DC Entertainment, nor does it receive any funding of any kind from anybody. It's a non-profit project, hosted by Wikia. ---- Q: How can I help? A: You can contribute content in the form of images and/or text, to any article you about which you are knowledgeable. If you're looking to take care of some odd-jobs for us, though, we have a list of tasks available to be completed by users like you. To make edits on this wiki, you must Register and , which will ensure that you get credit for what you contribute! ---- Q: Must I register to contribute? A: Yes. For a time, anyone could contribute without registering an account, but this setup came with a few unfortunate side effects, like vandalism. Requiring registration reduces the amount of vandals and vandalism. Also by forcing people to put their name to their work, it adds a sense of accountability to edits, deterring bad behavior and rewarding quality work with recognition. ---- Q: Does it cost anything to join/read the database? A: No way! Our project will always be free of charge to you. We are committed to bringing you the best information without the hassle. Our community survives solely on the generosity of our community members with their time and effort - not their dollars. Spread the word! ---- Q: Does the staff make any money from their work here? A: Nope! The Administrators and users who maintain the site are volunteers. While there are a few, inconspicuous advertisements here and there, they are placed there by Wikia, and the revenue goes toward hosting and maintaining this website's servers (as well as all of the other hundreds of thousands of Wikia-hosted wikis out there). The staff is here because they care a lot. ---- Q: Who started all this nonsense? (and when?) A: The founder of The DC Database Project was Jamie Hari. This site went live on October 7th, 2005. ---- Q: Who runs the project now? A: The database is maintained by its users, and without their contributions, the project wouldn't be possible. There are hundreds of areas within the site open for contribution by any registered user. That said, the database has a group of dedicated administrators who shoulder the bulk of the work, and maintain a standard of quality on the database, to make sure everything runs according to plan. These Administrators were selected from the pool of everyday users like you because of their dedication and exemplary work. ---- Q: Where can I learn more about the DCDP? A: Well, there's our ''About'' page, which can give you some information about the Database's conception and history. Besides that, we have the , where many of our users would be eager to help with any questions you might have. You could also try our for some real-time communication. Besides that, we have numerous resources available from our Help and Policy page listings. Should these resources (or this FAQ) fail to answer your burning questions, our Administrators are on-call to help.